Hera's curse
by kniftykitty
Summary: Hera told Annabeth she would curse her and so she has. This is an A/U story...
1. Chapter 1

Hera's Curse

Hera told Annabeth she would regret what she had done, and so the curse was set in place

This is an a/u story and will not follow the books or the movie.

Disclaimer

I do not own the rights to this story nor do I claim to in any way shape or form, this was for fun and nothing more.

This story will be from Annabeth's and Poseidon's point of views.

Annabeth's point of view

"You will regret this Annabeth Chase, you will regret this very much." Those words are words that I will never forget. They are words that are etched into my mind that each day I hear in her harsh voice. Words that haunt my dreams.

Words like that coming from a god or goddess for that matter need to be remember, for when they curse you your life is never the same.

Perhaps I should start from the beginning. My name is Annabeth Chase, I am 27 years old and I am a half-blood. That meaning half god half human. My mother is Athena Goddess of wisdom. Ten years ago my half blood friends and I saved the world and the God's from destruction. You see this half blood named Luke, son of Hermes { messenger of the gods } let this Titan named Kronos take over his body. Kronos got all these other half bloods, monsters, and Titans to follow him in a war against Zeus and the other Olympians. It was very horrible, friends died, and so much changed that day.

Though Hera's curse had started before that, it took full affect on me the day the war ended and we won. Nothing like letting your curse take affect on someone who just helped save your butt and save the world. Despite that, despite all I had done she would not take the curse back.

First thing she did was take the person I loved the most away from me. Percy Jackson son of Poseidon he was the real hero in it all, he saved us all. In the end after it all, the gods gave him a choice to become a god or stay a half blood. I was sure he would choose to be a half blood after all he did know how I felt about him. I mean I never really told him, but he had to know.

I was so wrong, he never looked back at his friends or anyone. I remember his words just like Hera's.

"Yes Lord Zuse I would like to be a God Very much." I remember those words so clear. I remember nearly falling over as my heart leaped out of my chest.

I also remember the look on Hera's face, her smile then the way she looked at me. Her smile told me this was all her doing. I knew then my life was over, it would never be the same.

I remember leaving and seeing Hera and Aphrodite {Goddess of love} speaking and laughing. I knew then something was going to happen, but never guessed it would mean my mother and Percy falling in love and getting married.

I was so angry it took all I had to redesign Olympus. Witch I did in five years, thank you very much. Oh by the way I am an architect. Now five years later, oh and two Godly children for my mom and Percy; neither of witch I have spoken to in five years. I still have Hera's curse, every time I start to get close to someone they always leave me. She always takes them from me, now let me just say she never kills them. She just finds some way or another to break us up. Hear I am at 27 years old and all alone and I know I will be for life, and with my luck problem beyond that.

Tonight I am sitting alone on the deck of my home { I designed it } eating dinner, and watching the fire in the fire pit burn. I tossed a corner of my burger in the fire " For Apollo, followed by a few fries for Hermes. Of all the gods Apollo, Hermes and Poseidon are the only ones I ever speak to or see. Of the three Apollo and Poseidon I see and speak with quite often. Though I would have to say I speak more often with Poseidon.

I sat back and ate my dinner looking out at the water, oh I forgot to tell you I live in North Carlina on the beach. I thought if I got out of New York things would be different, maybe she would forget me. Yeah right. After dinner I pored a shot of rum in a shot glass was about to down it { yes I drink I am over 21 } when I realized I had not tossed anything in the fire for Poseidon. I tossed the shot of rum in the fire, watched it blaze up and said " For Poseidon. " I pored myself another shot downed it followed by another for Poseidon, though this time I said nothing as I tossed it in.

I sighed sat back ready for another when I heard " I really despise rum" Now if you do not know anything about half bloods let me just say you never sneak up on one of us. You see their are always monsters chasing us { they want to kill us } so sneaking up on one is a very bad idea. That being said I reached for my knife { no not the one Luke gave me, I had a new one Apollo had given me a several years ago. } knocked the shot glass and the rum off the arm of the chair. The rum hit the deck and shattered along with the shot glass. I jumped up and yes I stepped right in the glass, and before you ask I was not wearing any shoes.

"Dam you!" I hissed "Don't do that." I was now hopping on one foot towards the back door to see what damage had been done to my foot.

I heard him sigh his arm go around me guiding me towards the door and into the kitchen. "Sit" He ordered and I did I already cursed at him. Had I been any other half blood or mortal he would have struck me down, or turned me into a fish. Hay maybe a fish would not be bad. I felt the water and knew as soon as it touched my foot the wound was healed.

"You know sneaking up on a half blood is not a good idea" I said as I stood up, walk by him and grabbed a new bottle of rum also a new shot glass.

"I hardly think you are even fast enough to get even the slightest hit on me." He was right about that, he was one of the big three.

"Be that as it my, you nearly gave me a heart attack"

"I know C.P.R."

"Great" I said not really knowing how to respond to that.

"Anything other then rum?" He asked walking over to the cabinet and looking in. "Ah this will be much better he said grabbing a bottle of Bourbon taking the rum from me and grabbing a second shot glass. "Come on lets go sit on the deck and talk."

"Let me get shoes first."

"No need, glass is cleaned up"

"Thanks"

We sat down and he pored the shots, I downed mine he sipped his.

"I saw Hermes today, he told me about the other day. Want to talk about?"

"About what, how I am going to spend the rest of my life alone. That every time I meet someone she finds a new way of breaking us up."

"Were trying."

"You know she will not lift it" I said turning to face him

"I am going to go and speak with Zeus about the picture."

"Great she will curse me for that"

"No, Zeus has forbid en her from doing that"

I said nothing just looked at him and stared at his sea green eyes.

"Do you know what it is like to know you will never be able to have someone hold you, love you, have a family. You may not have a wife or a queen, but you can can find someone to fill that emptiness even if its for a short time. I will never have that, never know any of those feelings."

He stood and knelt in front of me taking my hand in his. "Your right Annabeth I do not know what it is like, but you are not alone."

"Friendship is not the same thing."

"No it is not, but having friends is the one thing she can not take away from you. We will always be here for you." I pulled my hands from his and reached for the bottle. His hands went over mine pushing them down.

"Don't Annabeth that is not the answer, it will not fix the problem."

"No but it helps with the pain." I pulled from him and took the bottle, poring myself the shot. "If your my friend then just sit with me and let me do this." I was about to drink the shot when he took it from me.

"As a friend I can not let you do something that could hurt you."

"It will only hurt hurt me if I decide to get in my car and drive down the rode, or take a swim." I added just for effect, though I am not sure why. Like I could drown in the ocean with the God of the ocean swimming next to me.

I reached over and took the bottle and took a long drink from it. I stood and walked over to the edge of the deck and starred out at the ocean. He walked over and stood next to me and remained silent. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking or if I had made him mad. I really did not want to make him mad, he was after all one of three people in the whole world I felt I could talk to. I turned and looked over at him, his expression was one I did not understand. I could not read anything in his expression. It was as it was completely empty.

"I am sorry" I said to him trying to smile, though it was very hard to do so. He looked at me confused.

"For?"

"I guess being rude, I mean I have not been real nice to you today."

He tilted his head took the bottle from me and sat it down on the other side of him.

"I think you have a little too much tonight, your not making any sense. You have not been rude, you dealing with a great deal of emotions and you are not sure where to place them."

I sighed and turned looking back at the house. "Thanks for always being their for me. I am just not sure how to deal with everything anymore."

"I do not think their is an answer for any of it at this point and time. Just know their are those of us who are your friends and we are their for you no matter what."

I knew he was right, knew their were those who stood beside me and would fight to defend me if they had to. I just wanted to see an end to this, some sort of light in the darkness I felt when I was alone at night.

"I think I would like to get some sleep now, I need to get up early and drop off some plans to a possible client."

He smiled at me and walked me into the house. "Get some rest."

"I will" I am not sure why I did so but I gave him a hug. I watched him as he left walking into the sea then disappearing in the waves...


	2. Chapter 2

Once more this was written for fun and nothing more. I owe anything relating to Percy Jackson and the series or the movie.

Thanks to those who reviewed and placed this story on alert or added it to their favorites.

Thanks so much.

Hera's Curse

Part Two

Poseidon's point of view

I knew then just I as know now, Annabeth's life would never be the same. Hera is rather spiteful, once she is set on something she does not back down. I remember that day and remember it well. I was not ready for my son's answer. I had really thought he would choose not to be a god. I really thought he had feeling for Annabeth. After all the way he acted around her looked as if he cared for her more than as a friend.

To say I was shocked was an understatement, I was very shocked. I also remember the look on Hera's face and the way she smiled and looked at Annabeth. I knew then she had some type of plan working in her head.

I tried to talked to her, why I did it I am not really sure. Deep down I knew once she got going she was not going to stop.

Once Percy and Athena got married things really changed in Annabeth's life. She stopped going to camp and talking to her friends. She tried to date but someway or another they always broke up. They never lasted for more than several days to a week. Hera always intervened in some way or another, the latest one was really taking things over board.

You see Annabeth saw Hermes in a Starbucks, they only saw each other for a few moments. Said a quick hi how are you doing and then gave each other a huge hug and said their good buys. Some how Annabeth's boyfriend got a picture of Annabeth in the arms of another man{ whose face you could not see} Of course she could not say that's my friend Hermes messenger of the gods. No. She knew she could say nothing just nod and say she was sorry.

That was the reason I came to see her, well one of the reasons. I really do hate rum, can not stand the smell or taste. I hate when sailors, pirates, or half-bloods toss rum into the fire for me. So with that being said, you know the second reason I came to see her.

I had seen Hermes earlier today and he told me the whole story. Though I have yet to speak with Zeus about the picture my brother is not exactly happy with his wife{ if you could call her that } Pictures of us Gods do not need to be given to mortals.

I really do believe she went to far this time. Now she was using the people { Annabeth's friends } in her life against her. After all we were the only ones still watching over Annabeth. Out of the three of us, I was the closet to her. Maybe it was because of the Fates, or because my son married her mother. For what ever reason in the last five years we had become very close. I shared things with her { mostly about Sally } than any other person. She knew of how we meet, and everything in between.

In return she had shared her darkest feelings, fears, desires with me. I knew more about her then even my son had{ and they had shared a great deal with each other. } As a matter of fact I knew their was more going on than she said to me. I had grown to know her very well and could tell when she was keeping things from me. I could tell their was something more.

As I walked away tonight I could tell she was on the edge. She wanted a family. She wanted to experience the normal things in life a woman her age should. To be held, loved not to have them and to know you my never have them is an almost unbearable thing to have to live with.

As she hugged me I could feel the sadness in her and the empty feeling with in her. I am not sure if given the state her life was in she would live to be an old woman. As I walked away I did not want to go. I wanted to stay and talk more with her.

After I was in the water it took no time for me to go from their to New York. I walked down the streets towards Olympus. As I walked into the Empire State building I sighed. I had a feeling I should have stayed with Annabeth. I did not have to go far before I found my brother. I walked over to him and I knew he knew why I was here.

"Brother" Zeus said to me

"Zeus" I said back.

"I already have had several conversations today with her, she will not back down. She feels she has been wronged and disrespected. She has retrieved the picture from the man and destroyed it. She has also apologized to Hermes for involving him. Their is really no more I can do." He said to me not waiting for me to even tell him why I had come.

"You can have her lift it, so Annabeth can live a normal ."

"Why such an interest in this girl brother?"

"Meaning?"

"Why care if she finds someone to spend her days with, she is just one girl." Zeus said, his look said it all.

"You could care less what happens to her, I on the other hand do and think this curse has gone to far. She risked her life to save us and this world and this is how we repay her?"

"As I recall she was given the honor of rebuilding Olympus she received her payment we owe her nothing more. You would do well as would Hermes and Apollo to leave the girl be."

I shook my head I could not believe he was doing this, no forget that. I could believe he was doing this. Something was said earlier and I guessing Hera was behind it.

"I am her friend."

"As was said by Hermes and Apollo. How odd the three of you are. Why not have one of them take the girl. Hera's curse won't work on you either Apollo or Hermes."

"What" I hissed "You think this is about sex. This is about much more. She wants a family. She does not want some romp between the sheets. Leave it to you to think of such a thing." I had raised my voice quite a bit. "Only you would think a night between the sheets would fix her problem. I can see this visit to you was for nothing, if you will excuse me I will take my leave." I turned to walk away when he called to me.

"Brother"

"What"

"Thank of what I said, perhaps if you think on this with a clear head you can find away around it."

I turned back to say something to him, but he was already gone. Think with a clear head, my head was clear. I was angry but not with out reason. This was not what I had excepted he would say.

Hera had said something to him or promised him something. I had thought about going to find Apollo or Hermes but thought better of it. I would do well not to. If I saw her I might regret the things I would say later{ no I take that back I would not regret anything I would say} I also know it would do not good to have a screaming match with her { or Zeus } In the mood I was in I was ready to yell at booth of them.

I would send a message to Apollo later, that way I could have Hermes come and get it. I could then speak with him and ask what my brother said to him.

I was walking away heading towards the elevator when I heard my name called. I turned and saw Artemis sitting on the edge of the wall. She was as she always was looking as a child{ a young maiden}

I walked over and smiled at her as she smiled at me.

"Good evening Lord Poseidon" She said to me

"Good evening to you Artemis is all well?" I asked. Artemis and I rarely spoke.

"Yes all is well." She hopped down off the wall. "Does she know about your deal to Zeus, what you have done for her?"

I looked at her wondering what brought this conversation on.

"No. Why might I ask do you bring this up?"

"You made an oath with your brother that in exchange for keeping her safe you would have no relationship with any female and father no more children. You like her are alone, yet you have chosen this life. Why? In exchange for this life you can use your powers to keep monsters from her home and the shores. Why do you do this? It can not be for friendship, my brother nor Hermes has made no such oath. They have not given up contact with females, nor do they use their powers in such a way. Perhaps you should ask yourself the question of why you do this. Why you would give up so much for a this so called friend."

I was about to say something, but just like she had come she was gone. I stood their trying to think of her words to me, and why she had come. She of all the Goddess would have no reason to speak to me about anything to do with Annabeth or relationships. She despised males and what they stood for. She and all her followers choose to swear off males and all contact with them.

I had done this to help protect her from harm. She deserved it, and deserved so much more. The curse was wrong she had paid the price for her disrespect. Her disrespect cost her the love of my son. After that their should have been nothing more done to her.

I had gone to Zeus nine years ago telling him this, he just dismissed me and my words. I had told him if he could not get her to lift the curse then to at least let me watch over her. Protect her and be her friend. He said I could in exchange for no more children and to have no more contact with any females in any way. It was a hard choice for me to make, but in the end Annabeth's safety seemed to be more important then a romp in the sheets.

At that time things had changed so much for her. She at that time was so alone and I could not help in feeling I had been part of that. After all I could have asked to speak with my son that day. Could have pulled him aside and ask him about his feelings for Annabeth and told him to be careful of his choice. I did nothing that day. I sat their and did nothing except watch my son be turned into a God.

So for doing nothing to help stop the events I should have known would unfold. I choose the only way I knew I might be able to help her in her life. Apollo and Hermes soon after followed in checking in on her. After a few years things just fell in place and the three of us just looked after her.

I used my powers to watch the shore, keep monsters from her home. Though every once in a while one or so got through, they never got very far. She still came in contact with monsters while about the town or other places she went. My powers could not be stretched that far.{ yes even Gods have their limits.} I just wanted her life to be some what peaceful. So she could relax and try to live a some what of a normal life{ as normal as a half-blood could }

What was Artemis trying to say to me, that my feeling for her were more than that of a friend. Were they? Was all my actions toward her something more? I had never looked at her that way before. Never thought of her in that way, she was a friend. Could she be more? Would she want more? No. She would see that as me taking pity on her and would want nothing from me.

I walked through the city amongst the mortals. This was truly the city that never slept. Even at this hour people were busy clubbing, and shopping. I passed by a man and woman sitting on a bench, they were kissing and pulling each other closer. I thought about their closeness and felt a sadness. That sadness was not for me. No. I will say the years alone have not been easy for me. My thoughts were for Annabeth.

I knew how I felt, so she must feel a thousand times worse. I saw it in her eyes tonight, felt it when she hugged me. She would give her soul to have someone in her life, to have a family.

I paused as I walked by a shop still open at his late hour. Inside were several mortal men and women shopping for clothing. I walked in looking at the clothing and other things. I looked at booth male and female clothing. I spotted a sun dress I knew Annabeth would like. She often wore them while walking down the beach.{ yes she wore dresses hard to believe but true } I took it off the rack to examine it. It was long and flowing { it would fall to her ankles if she had it on } It was blue with hints of light blue and white in it with thin straps. Its neck line was not to low, but still plunged a little{ just enough for a male to wonder}

"What a lucky girl." A voice said next to me.

I turned to see a young female looking me over as if I was a late night snack.

"Or is it for your sister perhaps." She added quickly trying to get a feel for if I had someone in my life.

"It is not for my sister, it is for someone very special and dear to me."

"oh" She said taking a step closer to me. I in return took a step back from her.

"Be gone girl I have no interest in you or your advances on me." She starred at me then took a step back. "Sorry to disturb you sir." She said not knowing what to say to me.

I said nothing to her took the dress and walked away towards the counter to pay for it. New York at this time of night had the oddest mortals out and about{next to L.A. } I gave the man behind the counter the money for the dress asked him to place it in a box and bag then left. I walked several blocks more towards central park. {which I would not recommend walking thorough at night unless your a God} I walked through the park thinking on everything that had taken place today. I need to sit down and talk to Annabeth, I also need to speak with Hermes and Apollo. I left the park and headed towards the water...


	3. Chapter 3

Hera's Cruse

Part Three

Once more this was written for fun and nothing more, I do not own nor claim to own anything Percy Jackson.

Thanks for all the reviews you're very kind.

Annabeth's Point of view

I got out of bed and trust me I would have rather stayed in bed. My head hurt like crazy {just how much did I drink last night.} I put my feet on the floor and sighed, OK get up I told myself. I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and got ready to take a shower. I showered then dressed to meet this man and show him my designs.

Today I wore black dress pants, black boots{ones with heals} and a white sleeveless shirt with a short sleeve black jacket. A pair of silver tear drop earrings, and a silver chain with a shell on it. I pulled my long blond hair up in a bun { my hair falls to the top of my backside} My make up was light, I really do not like to wear a whole lot. Putting a lot on is like wearing war paint { That's not for me. }

After I was dressed I went into the kitchen to make some coffee and grab a muffin. I had just set everything down and was ready to eat when I herd a knock at the back door. Well that would be only one of three people. Being that Poseidon was here last night, my guess it was either Apollo or Hermes. I walked over to the door and smiled at Hermes. He was dressed in Jeans and a polo shirt and had his winged Converses on. I opened the door looking at the stuff he had in his hands. One was a brown wrapped box and on top of that was a letter.

"Delivery." He said with his strange smile, holding the stuff out to me. I took a step back and shook my head.

"Whose it from?" I questioned.

"From Kelp head, and I do not mean JR. kelp head. I mean the big boos man of the sea himself."

"OK." I said as he handed me a clipboard and asked for my signature.

He gave me my stuff and I asked him to come in. He walked in and took my coffee and muffin.

"Aha you read my mind. Thanks." He took a sip of the coffee and broke off a piece of the muffin. Saying anything to him would do no good. He was who he was. I shook my head looking at the stuff he had brought me.

"Did he say what this stuff is?"

"No. But it is your size." He turned and smiled as he took his leave, only turning back long enough to say. "Have a nice time later, you'll look great."

Just like that he was gone. I looked at the stuff I had sat on the counter. I walked over and took the letter and opened it.

_Annabeth,_

_Meet me tonight at nine at the far end of the peir. I saw this and thought you would like it._

_Poseidon_

Meet him tonight, had something been said last night? Did he go to see his brother. I would not try to think on it too much. If I did I would go crazy trying to figure out what was going on. Besides it would not be the first time he and I had meet some place. I unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful sundress. I picked it up and held it up to me. I smiled leave it to him, to go shopping late at night and find something so pretty. I placed the dress on a hanger and hung it up in my closet.

I grabbed my bag, my designs and left for down town. I would have to stop and get coffee on the way, so I made a quick detour to Starbucks.

After my stop where I had found an extra twenty and a note that said thanks for the coffee and muffin. { Thanks Hermes } I headed for the huge building where I needed to go downtown. Their was this man who was going to look at my ideas and someone else as well. He had met with booth of us given us his idea and we were to do the rest. He wanted to create a under water restaurant. Not a bad idea.

I had an idea and had talked about it with Poseidon. I had also looked at other concepts and ideas from other places from around the world. In the end I came up with my idea and drew it up for him. I hoped he liked it. If he did he was willing to pay Six thousand dollars for it. Oh I guess I should tell you it was several drawings. I mean their was the main one, but their were several others as well.

I walked into the building and took the elevator to the tenth floor and walked into his office. The lady behind the desk told me he was waiting for me and took me to the room where he was. The other man was their sitting at a table his drawings spread out and the man looking over them. He was asking questions and looking like he was not impressed. He looked up at me and asked me to sit pointing to a chair.

I sat down and looked out the window at the sky. My mind went to the letter and Poseidon words. Had he talked to Zeus? If so what was said? I know for a fact Hera had not lifted the curse. No. That was not happening, not in this life time. What else could have been said? My thoughts were interrupted when my name was called.

"Ms. Chase" I stood and walked over to the man. The other man{The one whose drawings had been looked at sat down.} I sat my stuff down and took the drawings out and spread them on the table. He started looking at them studying them intently.

"This Ms. Chase is exactly what I am looking for. Everything I asked for is in these drawings." He turned to the man. "I am sorry sir but these plans are what I am going with." The men shook hands and then the other took his stuff and left. I feel bad in a way, I had just taken a job from him.

The man turned to me and smiled he handed me the check shook and shook my hand. "My foreman will over see everything from here on out, but he may need your help. The number I have I can reach you at?"

"Yes" I said "If I do not answer the answering service will answer for me, you or he can leave a message for me."

He gave a nod shook my hand once more then walked me to the elevator. I got in my car and sat back and sighed. I smiled things had gone good for me. I need to go to the bank deposit the check and run some errands. I deposited the check, payed some bills and did some shopping.

I went home put away the food I brought, filed my bill receipts and changed my clothes. I changed into some pj shorts and a tank top and decide to take a nap.

I fell asleep almost instantly, and no sooner than I was asleep the dream came. I guess I should tell you that all half-bloods have dreams, some are good some are bad. All our dreams have a meaning, its kind of the down side to being a half-blood. My dream was not a good one, as a matter of fact it was a full blown nightmare.

I was alone all around me was complete darkness, I could see nothing. The only light was in a small circle around me. No more then a few inches maybe a foot. If I took a step the light followed, but still all around me was darkness. I called out for help, but got no answer. I started to walk hoping someone would answer me. I called out for Apollo, Hermes and Poseidon but still got no answer. The further I got the darker it got, the more alone I felt.

I wondered along not knowing where I was going. I finally could go no further I was in a room with no way out. I could hear noises all around me, something and a lot of it was moving across the floor. The light around me grew for a split second and I saw thousands of spiders. Oh God's no, not that anything but that. I hate spiders I hate them more then anything in life. They were all around me but would not come close to me because of the light.

Suddenly the light started to fade and they came closer and closer to me. Soon the light was gone and they were all over me. I started to panic and scream, crying out for someone to help me. I fell to the floor and soon I was covered in them. The ground under me was opening and they were carrying me down. Thousands of them were all over me biting me. "No" I screamed. "Help me someone please help me"

I was trying to get them off screaming thrashing around "Please help"

"Annabeth." I heard my name called out. I knew that voice it was Poseidon. He was calling out to me.

"Help me please." I was frantic I could not deal with this any longer. I was complete covered now, I could not longer cry out I was being berried alive by them. I was trying to claw my way out of them. Anything to get away. I could hear Poseidon's voice it was louder as if he was right over me. Did he know, could he tell where I was. I tried to reach up towards his voice, but their was so many of them. I suddenly felt a hand I was being pulled up. I broke through them and felt air hit my lungs. I gasped for air and started to claw at my self trying to get the rest off of me.

My hands were pulled down to my side and I could hear his voice.

"Stop. Annabeth stop its over your safe." My hands were being held to my sides, I was too scared to open my eyes. I shook my head no and tried to pull away.

"Annabeth." His voice was stronger now, he was their he was the one holding my hands down. No. He was not holding my hands to my side. I was in his arms, he was holding me. "Annabeth. Open your eyes."

"Get them off me please." The words came out half whispered half screaming. "Please, please their all over me."

" Your safe it was only a dream."

Slowly I opened my eyes, I looked left then right. I could see I was in my room the lights were on and it was dark outside. I felt like they were still on me, no not on me all over me. I started to try to get them off of me. Poseidon stopped me taking both my hands in one of his.

"Easy Annabeth, their is nothing on you. It was a dream, you are safe in you room. Your ok." He whispered in my ear. "Easy."

I looked over and saw the clock my eyes widened it was nine thirty.

"No." I could not believe it, I had slept that long. "I am sorry." I whispered to him.

"Hush, their is nothing to be sorry for, the night is still young." I looked up and could see him smileing at me. "I came to find you and heard you screaming for help, I came in and found you in a nightmare."

I took a deep breath and then sighed. "I just wanted a nap." I not sure why said that.

"What happened?" He said to me, I was still in his arms.

"Spiders. Thousands of them they were all over me covering me pulling me into the earth." I told him my dream, all of it. He looked at me the whole time listening intently to each word I said. If I got emotional he would hold my hand and give it a squeeze, but his eyes never left mine.

"I am not sure what it meant, but it is over for now. Have you had this dream before?"

"No."

"Hum" He said standing and pulling me to my feet. "Let me think on it some more, prehaps something will come to me."

I looked around my room looking for any signs of spiders. Their were none, none I could see.

"Annabeth get dressed lets go get something to eat. A walk, fresh air and food will do you good." He smiled walking to the door of my room and leaned in it. "Need help."

I turned and looked it him, he had no expression on his face. So I had no idea if he was for real of playing with me.

"I think I can handle it, but I'll keep it in mind just in case." He smiled winked at me walked out the door shutting it behind him.

In a half an hour I was showered, hair dried, make-up on and dressed. I took a pair of flats put on some different earring but kept the shell necklace on. I left my hair down instead of pulling it up. I decided to leave the lights on in my room, not sure I want to come home to a dark home or room for that matter.

I walked out of the room to find the back door open and no Poseidon. I walked out onto the deck and saw him down by the water he was in the surf waist deep. I could see he was looking down and then I could see a dolphin near him. I walked down towards him, I stopped half way not wanting to scare the dolphin.

He turned looking back at me and waved his hand calling me towards him. I walked down towards the water dropping my shoes near the shore.

"Is he ok." I asked

"She, and yes she is well. She saw me and called to me. Come in the water she is not afraid of you."

"I am not sure getting wet before we go to eat is a good idea." He tossed his head back and laughed. "You will say dry." He reached out his hand towards me. "Come in and take my hand."

I took a step in and reached out for his hand, no sooner I took it I was dry. I stood next to him in the water and reached out to touch the dolphin. I had never been this close to one before, I had seen them in the ocean, but never touched one. It was wet and had a silky feel to it. It did not feel like a fish or eel. I ran my hand along it from the top of its head to its tail. It chatter and made sounds{ I guessing it was talking to Poseidon} Poseidon shook his head and laughed. The dolphin leaped out of the water dove down and swam away.

We stood their for a moment maybe more, before he took my hand and we walked out of the water. He was right I was not wet in any way and neither was he. He reached down and took my flats and we walked down the beach towards the pier.

"What did she say to you?" I asked wanting to know what was so funny

"She said you were a strange looking date for the God of the sea."

"I look like any other woman don't I." I asked confused "Besides you look like a man."

"I have many forms Annabeth."

"Right." I need to remember that one

"She also said I looked funny like this."

"Well at least I am not the only one she said looked funny." He laughed and shook his head "Did I miss something?" I stopped and looked at him.

"Yes as a matter of fact you did. She said you're my date." I stopped and looked at his smile. "I guess in a way if we are out tougher we are on a date."

"I guess so." He replied

We both started laughing walking along the shore, the waves washing over our feet. It was the first time that night I noticed he had no shoes on. I looked over and they were in his hand along with mine. We walked along with each other neither of us saying a word. I really guess their was no reason to speak.

Finally I broke the silence. "What happened last night after you left my house?"

"I went to see Zeus." He said stopping and turning to look at me. "He made Hera get the picture back destroy it and say she was sorry to Hermes. He talked to her about the curse and she will not back down. He will not say anything else to her."

"I guess she will not say she is sorry to me."

"No I would not think so. Zeus is standing his ground and I think he is getting tired of Apollo, Hermes and I always coming to him. I am guessing Hera promised him something in return for leaving her alone."

" I don't want to get you three into any trouble or start a war amongst the God's."

"Trouble no. War most unlikely, Zeus would never let it get that far. He suggested to find you a Godly lover." I looked at him.

"Is this what he thinks this is all about?" I was not angry, I should be. No. I was sad, sad that my life may have to come to that. Sad that I had actually thought about that very thing. Ok well not the Godly lover part, but just going out and picking some guy up.

I turned to look at the water embarrassed I had thought about that.

"Are you ok."

"Is that what my life is to become Poseidon?"

"I do not know Annabeth. May I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"Love." I turned to look at him I knew I was blushing. "Can I tell you something with out you judging me."

"Yes."

"I had thought about going into a bar and picking up some guy and then just going out back." I looked away from him, I think I had just called myself a whore.

"That would be unwise Annabeth." He placed a hand on me. "Young women get killed each day doing such things. That is not love, that is not want you want. When you are done he will not hold you. He will take what he wants from you and be on his way, their is no romance or love in that."

"I know." I could not look at him, I felt ashamed telling him that. "Its just so hard. Late at night when I am alone it is so hard. Their are nights I wake up feeling so alone I cry myself back to sleep."

"You have never told me about crying your self to sleep Annabeth."

"Its a strange thing to talk about. Sometimes I try not to think about it,... because it is painful."

"What else is their? I know their is more." Their was more, things I had thought about things I had done that I was ashamed of. He took my hand and we walked up the beach a little to get out of the surf.

I watched him wave his hand and in front of us a huge blanket was spread out with all kinds of food on it. Their were bottles of wine, gold goblets, plates of roast beef, steaks, Lobster, chicken you name it, it was their.

He sat me down and sat next to me. I leaned over and whisper what I wanted to say to him. We were alone, but the thought of anyone hearing me was to much. I told him things I had been keeping in for a bit to long. When I was done he leaned me against him.

"May I tell you something." He said to me still holding me against him. Gods he smelled good. His sent was more then that of the ocean.

"Yes." I said trying not to think of how good he smelled.

He leaned in close to me and just like I had whispered to him he whispered to me in my ear. He told me things I would have never even thought possible. He leaned back to look at me smiling.

Their was someone out their that had some of the same feelings I had. I knew he was telling me the truth, I could see it in his eyes. It felt good to talk to him, to get these feeling out. He smiled and pointed to the food.

"Lets eat here tonight, I think we will both find this better than some crowed restaurant."

"I think I would like this more." I looked at the food and could not think of what I wanted to eat first.

We sat their for hours eating and drinking wine. We watched as people pass by and laughed at the looks on their faces. Each time wondering what they were thinking or saying to each other. When we had our fill he waved his hand and the food was gone and the blanket remained. We sat in the center of the blanket looking out at the water.

"What is it like?" I asked turning and looking at him.

"What is what like Annabeth?"

"Living under the sea."

"Glorious." His smile said it all to me. " Why do you ask?"

"I don't know really, it was just something that come to me all of a sudden. I mean its a whole other world untouched by man." I paused looking back out at the water. "Your world seems so much better then this one." I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my head on the top of my knees. I felt his hand on my back.

"Annabeth your thinking about something what is it?" His hand on my back felt good, real good it felt right.

He was right I was thinking of something, thinking about what Zeus said. "Annabeth."

I turned to look at him, I thought about shaking my head no. Thought about saying nothing just enjoying the view, but he would see through that. I took a deep breath, here goes nothing.

"I was thinking about what you said Zeus said."

"Meaning."

"If I should say yes to his offer, I mean its better to be a whore than alone right." Oh Gods did I just say that to him. I covered my mouth with my hand and gasped. That whole last part I had never meant to say our loud.

"Last I knew a whore was classified as a woman whom sold her body for sex. I do not think having a lover means your a whore. You are not that, not in any way. I do not see you in that way and you should not see your self that way either." He removed my hand from my mouth and locked his eyes with mine.

"What would happen if I said yes." Did I just say that to him.

"I do not know?"

"How is a choice like that made?"

"I shudder to think on that one, I think you should not go that rout. It might boast bad for you in the end. Do not repeat or speak of this anymore."

I gave a nod he was right. I smiled at him as I stood "I think I should be getting home."

We walked back down the beach towards my home. Once their I paused before I entered the door, my only thought was spiders.

"Their is nothing in their Annabeth." He said. I smiled as I walked in.

I walked over and sat down on my couch. He stood their for a moment then sat next ot me.

"You going to be ok?"

"Yes." I said though I was not sure if I would really be. I was tired but knew I would get no sleep tonight. That nightmare from earlier was a bit to much.

"Want me to stay for a while?" I turned to look at him. How do I answer that? Well yes. Yes I would lover for you to stay. Oh Gods did I just think that. Could he read my mind. Now that he had said it I did want him to stay. I had no idea how to answer him.

"I think I will be ok, but if you want to you can." Ok that was a good answer. I told him he could stay if he wanted to.

He looked at me, what was he thinking? What was he going to say?

"I think I will stay for a while perhaps you can fall asleep easier if you feel safer." Ok not what I expected him to say, but that was good. "Why don't you go and change I'll wait here." He pointed to the my bedroom.

I stood and walked into my room, changed out of the dress into pj pants and a tank top. I washed my face braided my hair and walked back out to the living room. He was standing by the back door looking out at something.

"Everything ok." I asked

"Yes." He said as he turned to look at me. "Go get some rest Annabeth."

I stood their a moment as a sudden thought came to me. Come with me was that sudden thought. I said nothing I smiled turned and walked into my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hera's Curse

Part Four

Thanks for all the reviews

Once more this was for fun and nothing more, I do not own the Percy Jackson books or the rights to them or the movie.

Poseidon's Point of view

It had been four days since I had last seen Annabeth. Between meetings, feuding Mermaids and a sinking cruse ship{ yeah I had to help with that} I had been very busy. I had sent her a letter two days ago, and had gotten no response. So I had asked Apollo to stop in and see her. It was unlike her to not give response to a letter or messages when asked.

Apollo said she looked unwell, and he knew it was from lack of sleep. He had offered to help her{ by placing her in a sleep } but she refused. That did not surprise me. I had a feeling she was not going to sleep after that dream. Spiders and Annabeth are like oil and water{ we all know that they don't mix }

Apollo said he had tried everything he knew to convince her to let him help. In the end he had decided that having an argument with her was no good. He knew it would do no good to try and reason with someone who had not been sleeping.

Apollo had sat with her for several hours two days ago. He said the entire time he was their she had not eaten and had only drank coffee and soda. He was worried with the lack of food, rest and all the stress she would crack his exact words were{ dude she going to crack like an egg } I despise the word dude.

Hermes had seen her last night and said he was worried. She was sitting on the couch with the sliding doors wide open. He said he walked in and she did not even know he was their. { that was no good } She need to be on guard at all times. Monsters spend more time tying to get younger half-bloods, those her age usually do ok if they watch their backs. Not even knowing someone was in her home was a bad thing.

Today I was going to see her. She was going to listen to me and get some rest. Apollo had given me something to help her relax. He said she was way to tired to fall asleep on her own now.

As far as her dream. Apollo said the spiders were a fear, the darkness was alone. He said it was because of her fear of being alone. He told me her brain was trying to help her figure a way out of her curse. Being a child of Athena{ her brain will work till it figures out the answer } she was subconsciously try seeking an answer.

I walked up to her back door and looked inside. I could not see her but I could hear her. I knocked and waited for her to come to the door. She walked up to it, and she looked bad. I could see the lack of sleep written across her face. She look at me and smiled, she opened the door and stepped aside for me to come in.

I walked in and shut the door locking it.

"I am sorry I did not send a reply to you. I did not want you to worry." She said to me right away about the letter she had not answered.

"Well not answering me made me worry more. Now that I see you, what Hermes said to me is true." She lowered her head as if I had just scolded her. "You hungry, I am starved." I said walking over to the drawer she kept all the menus in.

I took out the Chinese food menu picked up the phone and ordered in Chinese. Annabeth stood their staring at me with her mouth open.

"You can speak Chinese?" She asked me.

"Yes. I can speak many languages." She smiled at me walking over to me. "Go get a shower and change your clothes. When your done meet me on the deck for your dinner." She went to say something but I pointed to her room and gave her a stern look. She was not going to fight me on this. She knew better than that. She knew my moods and knew I would not stand for this.

She said nothing and went into the room. Seconds later I heard the shower come on. I went out to the deck started a fire and set up for the dinner that was to come.

I went in the house and sat down on the couch waiting for the man to come with dinner. I knew she was done with her shower, I could hear her moving around in her room. She walked out just as the man came knocking on the door. She started to walk over to the door, but I held out my hand stopping her.

"Go out on the deck and sit." She did not say a word and did as she was told.

I opened the door and gave the man the money, I shut it locked and went out back. I sat the box down with the food in it and started taking things out. I dished out the food for us and then went in to get drinks.

I sat the drinks down and sat next to her taking out the powder and looking at her.

"This is for you. Apollo said you need to place it in your drink. It will help you relax so you can sleep." She look at me and shook her head no."It is not up for debate young lady, you can either do as I am telling you or not. I however would listen to the voice of reason, and not even try to discuss it with me."

She looked at me and I knew she could tell I was not going to back down. She took to stuff and placed it in her drink. I took it and swirled it around so it would mix it up. I sat it down and we ate our meal. Apollo said she needed to take it with food and it would take about an hour to have its full effect. He said he did not want to give her anything that worked faster.

When we were done I cleaned up the dishes and put the left overs away. I walked out on the deck and sat next to her. She looked at me and I could see her holding back tears.

"Come here." I told her. She looked at me strange. I pointed to my lap. "Sit." She stood and stared at me, but said nothing and came over to me and sat in my lap. She sat down and I pulled her close to me. "Close your eyes." She shook her head no.

She was going to try to fight me on this. "Why?" I asked

"I am scared I will have that dream again."

"I am here, even if you dream when you wake you will be with me in my arms." She shook her head no once more and tried to stand. I held her to me. "Nope. Not so easy young lady. I told you, you can either listen or not."

She tried to stand and started to squirm in my lap trying her best to get away. I decided to let her go and see waht she would do. She stood and staggered. I stood and tried to help her sit back down. She pulled away and started walking away from me onto the beach.

"Leave me be. Why did I listen to you, what did you give me." The last part she sort of yelled.

"This is not up for any discussion child." I said using a harsher tone than I wanted to. She looked at me and turned to walk away. "I am no child." She whispered. I could tell she was now crying. She suddenly turned from me and took off. She did not get far before she dropped to the sand. I walked over to her and picked her up, turning back to the house.

"No more of this Annabeth." I said as she tried to once more put up a fight. After a few seconds she stopped. He eyes were filled with tears. "I want you to stop this right now, you need sleep and you are going to get it." I said to her. "Besides you already took the stuff, so no matter how you fight you are going to fall asleep."

I walked into the house and into her room and laid her on the bed. She looked up at me and I could see the pain in her eyes. I smiled at her placing a hand on her face. I sat next to her on the bed and she turned away from me.

It was then I did what I never thought I would do{ ok I had thought about it.} I kicked off my shoes took off my shirt and slid myself in bed next to her. I reached over and pulled her into my arms. Her whole body went ridged in my arms. She did not even know what to do when held.

"I am sorry Annabeth if I upset you, I am worried about you. You need to sleep. Please shut your eyes and relax. I promise you I will be here holding you when you wake." I said to her suddenly feeling the need to pull her closer.

"Iamscared." Her words ran tougher.

"Don't be." I felt her body finally relax against mine. Her breathing changed and I knew she was finally asleep.

She was asleep finally, and I was so glad. I held her close to me and closed my eyes. I had not rested in days. We Gods did need to sleep, but not like mortals. I was laying their enjoying the feeling of holding her close. I had to admit I was enjoying this very much. I could feel sleep coming for me and embraced it. The darkness and warmth of sleep over took me as I held, the one I now knew I was falling in love with in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Hera's Curse

Part Five

Once more this is for fun and nothing more. I do not own the rights to the Percy Jackson books or movie.

Thanks for the reviews it made my day.

Sorry for the last two chapters being short, please forgive me on that

Annabeth's Point of View

I was warm, I could feel the warmth around me and it felt so good. Things that are good in my life never seem to last. The warmth faded and the cold came.{I was dreaming} I was shivering, no I was dieing. I was old very old laying in a bed in a place I did not know. I was alone their was no one around me. I could hear people talking but I could not see them.

"Poor old thing, no husband no family she's all alone. So a shame to have to die alone in this world."

The voices stopped and I could see and hear no one. The only thing I could hear was the sound of mounters. I wanted to move, but I could not do so. Something was holding me down. I tried to cry out but could not do so.

"Please" I said my voice sounded so old. Oh God's no not this, I was seeing my death and I was alone. "No" I tried to yell but my voice was so old, so low I knew no one had heard me.

I was dieing and I was alone. Hera's curse had stayed with me till the end. I had no one, their was no one here to hold my hand in my final moments. I was colder now, my body was so cold I knew death was so near.

I tried to close my eyes but could not do so. I was going to die alone and die with my eyes wide open. I could tell now I was crying, I could feel the tears sliding down my face.

I felt a soft touch on my face, a hand was gently wiping away my tears. I felt warm it was all around me once more.

"Annabeth." I could hear name being called. "Your not alone, I am here open your eyes." I wanted to but I was to scared. Was this death, had it come to show me my cruel end.

Something was around me now, I was wrapped in some kind of embrace. A soft touch was placed against my face. It was sweet and soft, so soft. Once more the softness was felt against my face.

"Annabeth. Open your eyes for me." I slowly opened my eyes, to find a pair of sea green looking into my gray. I could see his face it was right next to mine, we were so close. My body was against his I was in his arms{he was holding me} I could not take my eyes from his, I was lost in his eyes.

We were so close to each other. My head was tilted to the side and our faces were so close. I could feel his arms around me holding me tightly to him.{he was wearing no shirt} Oh Gods he had on no shirt. Wait a minuent he was a God, I had a shirtless God in my bed.

"Am I shirtless?" Did I just say that out loud? He chuckled

"Last I checked no." He said smiling at me. We were so close to each other.

Please don't let me be dreaming, let this be real. I could feel his warm breath on my skin. It sent a feeling I had never had through me. Our lips were so close, so very,very close.

What had happened last night? My mind was a blank, I could remember him coming over. After that I could remember nothing. I wanted to ask him about last night, but did not want to move.

"I told you, you would not be alone when you woke up." He said to me, I smiled at him. I felt his hand touch my face, his touch was so soft I closed my eyes because it felt so good.

This could not be happening, not to me. I was cursed to spend my life alone. I felt the tears, I could not stop them from coming.

"Is this a dream?" I had to ask the question, even though I was not sure if I could take the answer. I felt a sharp pinch in my side.

"Ouch." I said

"I guess this is real then." He said placing his hand on my face.

"That was cruel." I said

"You have never seen me cruel." He said.

"Sorry." I said "I did not mean to upset you."

"I am not upset." He smiled

We were still close, I could tell he did not want to move. He like me was enjoying this. Having him this close felt right, like he was part of me. I wanted more, but would he? Could he a God possibly want me. Was this part of Hera's curse? Was I to fall in love with him only to not have him love me back. I loved him. I suddenly realized I was in love with him.

"What." He asked. I shook my head no. "Tell me."

"Hera"

"What of her?"

"Her curse."

"She can't use her powers against me. Even if she could she would not do so, she fears me. Her curse on you involves her powers being used against the people around you. Meaning she is using her powers to make those around you not want you."

"What are you saying?" I wanted to know, was he saying.

"You and I she can not do anything to." I didn't know what to say to him. Was he saying he wanted to be with me. "Perhaps you needed no lover after all, maybe you have had what you needed all along." I wanted to say something but did not know what to say. He smiled at me and placed a feathery kiss against my cheek.

The kiss sent shivers down my spine. If a feathery kisses did that what would a full blown kiss do to me. Out side I could hear rain hitting the windows. In the distance I could hear thunder. A storm was brewing and it sounded big. Was Zeus mad at something?

"Sounds like a storm." I said opening my eyes. I could see him looking towards the window.

"Their is." He said his voice now distant.

"Poseidon what's wrong?"

"I need to go see Zeus, he is not happy with me."

"Because." I was scared of the answer.

"I did something I told him I would not do."

"Is this because of me."

"No. It is something I have done." He slowly sat up pulling me with him. "I need to go and see him. So I can work this out with him." He stood and took his shirt from the chair and placed it on. He sat on the edge of my bed and placed his shoes on. "I will be back soon Annabeth."

I reached out and took a hold of his arm. He turned and looked at me. "I want to go with you." His look said it all to me. "This is about me, please don't lie."

"It is about a promise I did not keep." He said placing a hand on my face. "Stay here Annabeth, I won't be long."

"Your promise, what was it." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I told him I would have no physical contact with any females in any way. In exchange for doing so I was allowed to use my powers to protect you and you home." He looked at me his hand brushing my face.

"You holding me and kissing me means he is mad at you." I said not able to hold back the tears that were coming. He had given up any physical contact in any way for me. "You gave that up for me. Why?"

"To protect you, to do what was right. Her curse was not fair to you after you lost my son. She had no right to keep taking away your chances for love, for a family. I could not sit by and let your whole life be pain, not after you risked your life to save us God's. To help save this world I love so much."

What he had done for me proved to me he cared for me more than a friend. I could not stop my self, I kissed him fully on his lips. His arms went around me pulling me close deeping the kiss. I had been lost, and now I was found. I felt his arms around me, moving up and down me.

The kiss ended all to soon for me. "No. Please" I did not want the kiss to end I wanted more so much more. His hands cupped my face and the intense look in his eyes told me all I needed to know. "I will be back." I stood as he stood I followed him to the door. I could not understand anything right now. I reached out and touched his face. He smiled at me and in turn touched my face with his hand. He turned and walked out the door.

I wanted to follow, but knew it would do no good. He would be gone before I could even get to him. I sat down on the floor of my deck. I looked up at the sky watching the storm move in. I closed my eyes and felt the first rain drop hit my face. Moments later the sky opened up and the rain came pouring down. I do know how long I sat their till finally I stood and walked in to my house.


	6. Chapter 6

Hera's Curse

Part Six

Once more this was for fun and nothing more, I do not own the rights to the book or the movie.

Thanks for the reviews and the pm's.

Poseidon's point of view

I hated to leave Annabeth but I had no choice. Leave it to Zeus to have a sissy fit over what happened. I not a betting kind of God, but I am betting Hera is behind this. Zeus really needs to keep somethings to him self.

I had never really given it thought till tonight. I realized that all along I had feelings for her. Artemis had been right, some how she had known. Leave it to her, the one to swear off males to know love. Thing was I why would she care about me of Annabeth. One day I would ask her, but not today.

I wanted to get this talk with Zeus over with. The thing was would he listen to me. If not, how would this effect her or me. He could be a pain in the ass if he wanted to be. I guessing if Hera gets involved she will do anything to stop this. I pushed it aside I would address one thing at a time.

I appeared on Olympus and their ready to talk was my brother. He turned and looked at me. His face was expressionless. {great}

"When I told you a godly lover, I did not mean you. You made an oath to me did you not."

"I did. Let me explain." I hope he would listen for once in his Godly life.

"Explain what?" "That you can not keep a promise, of course you never could."

"What." I hissed "Listen this is not about any oath I broke to you. It's about something else. What did she offer you in exchange for this." I asked not keeping my voice down.

Zeus laughed and smiled "I am freely allowed to do as I wish with this nice blond teacher." His smile said it all.

"Your thinking about some blond and having a fling with her." I snorted. "Figures." I raised my voice now. "Look I broke the oath, that means I can not use my powers to protect her. I should be free now to do as I want with her."

"Perhaps." He snapped back. "Or maybe now I will forbid you to see her. Maybe I will give her to Aries and see what he does to her."

"Your sick." I shook my head. This was wrong. "Listen." I said much calmer. "She has been through a great deal in life. Why should we keep on hurting her. Just let us be. For once in your long exestince just let things go."

"You lied to me." He shouted pointing a finger at me.

"What." I shouted back. "I did no such thing, I broke an oath to you it's not the same."

"Perhaps in your eyes. This girl has caused me problems, I am done with this girl and this curse. She wants some attention, she is going to get it." He shouted even louder then before.

"You touch her and you will have the fight of your life." I shouted back, now in his face.

"Stop." Came Athena's voice "This is folly." She walked between us. "You two need to calm down now." She raised her voice "What is this over, I could hear your shouting all across Olympus."

"Your daughter" I hissed "He is going to give her to Aries."

"What" She turned to face Zeus. "You have not asked me of this."

"I do not need to. Did he mention he was with her last night. He stayed their sleeping with her in her bed."

She turned to face me now. "You ass, I stayed to try to get her to sleep. She has not slept in three days, she was half out of her mind. I never did anything to her except hold her. She was still scared from her dream, I guessing Hera had something to do with."

What dream, why would this cause her to loose sleep." Athena asked

"Spiders." She cringed at the thought of them "She had a dream of thousands of them pulling her into the earth. In her dream she was covered with them."

Athena cringed once more and looked from me to Zeus. "What is the menaing of all of this."

"Of course you do not know." I said looking at her. "Your no longer involved in her life."

"She choose that path not me." She said anger clean in her voice

"She choose that path because of the pain you and my son caused her by getting married. Her life Athen has not been the same sense then." Athena took a deep breath I knew she was thinking on what I had said. "Look I promised Zeus I would not have any physical contact of any kind with any females. In exchange I could use my powers to protect her home and the beach around her home."

Athena looked at me studying me. She then looked at Zeus.

"So you consider his comforting her breaking his oath?" She asked

"No, it was his thoughts and his kiss."

She turned on me like a lion ready to kill.

"Chill owl head." I hissed. "I kissed her. Yes. I will not hide it. I will not lie about my thoughts. I have discovered I care for her more then a friend." She looked relieved all of a sudden. As if some problem she had been trying to figure out had been solved.

"I see. I have been aware of her problems for some time Poseidon not that it is your concern. Though I will admit I was not aware she was this bad off."

"Of course not." I hissed I was doing that more then I cared to be doing.

She stood their looking at me and then turned to face Zeus.

"Perhaps we can all come to terms on this so all are happy. Perhaps the curse had run its course. To keep going on with it might be folly on all parts."

"Hera cursed her and the curse will remain." Zeus said

"Then what is wrong with what has happened. It seems to me if he has broken his oath. Then his protection on the beach and home should be lifted. Their is nothing more to it, what happens between him and Annabeth the fates will decide."

I turned and looked at her in shock. Did she just really say that?

"If she can profess an undying love to you by giving up all she has in the world above then you can have her." Zeus said truing to walk away.

"What." Both Athena and I hissed at the same time.{ok that freaked me out}

"I will allow you to spend time with her, you can do as normal mortals do and date the girl. You can however not bed her till she profess her lover in the way I have told you. You how ever can not tell her this. She must love you on her own."

He turned and walked away leaving me alone with Athena{great}

She turned and looked at me.

"I have been a fool." I said nothing on that. Yep owl head you have. Matter of fact my son has been as well. "You have watched over her taken care of her."

"Yes. I did what was right. She did not deserve the treatment she has received."

"No." She said turning away from me. "I have been a bad mother, I have been unwise in my un-involvment in her life."

"Yes. I do however don't think she would have wanted your help. You and my son hurt her."

"Love is not something that can be controlled."

"No it can not."

"You love her?" Ok her it comes I thought.

"Yes. I realized I have for some time."

"I see." She said turning back to face me. "Your a god she is not."

"No she is not. I can however make her immortal if she wised."

"Yes you can. As long as she stays under the sea with you."

"True." I had not really given it thought till now.

"Does she love you?" Where did that question come from.

"Yes." She gave a nod.

"Perhaps it is time I spoke with her." That would be a bad idea.

Before I could say anything she turned to walk away. She was almost gone before she paused and turned to face me.

"Say nothing to her of our conversation. I must do some thinking before I see her."

I gave a nod in agreement. I then left Olympus the same way I came.

I appeared on the beach near her home. I paused as I stood their. I was going to date her. I smiled at the thought, not like we have not been doing it all this time.

I walked towards the house. I can not use my power like I had before. That was ok, as long as I was at her house or near her monsters would stay away.

I walked up to her door and knocked on it. It took a moment for her to answer. She came to the door one hand behind her back.{ her knife ready, smart girl} She opened the door throwing her self in my arms. Her actions caught me off guard. I actually had to step back so I did not fall.

"What happened?" She cried "The storm, the ocean. I thought you two were going to kill eah other."

"Its ok." I said not wanting to say to much. Things were calm. "We had a blow out, but all is well for now."

"What was said?"

"For now lets leave things as they are and say no more on it. Lets just take this between us slowly."

She studied me like her mother had and smiled at me. "You can say no more to me right."

"Yes."

"I will accept that."

I walked in the house with her my arm around her. I turned her to face me and smiled at her.

"What would you say to dinner on the pier and a movie after words?"

"I would say yes as long as I pick the movie."

I laugh "I did not know the movie would be that bad honest." Remembering the last movie we saw tougher.

"No, not bad. It was full of zombies and the government wiping out a whole town and all the people in it. Just when I thought living in a small town out west would be great. I saw that crazy movie."

"Ok you pick the movie. Why don't you go freshen up and changed and we will leave when you are ready."

She gave a nod smiling and walked away. I waved a hand over myself changing my clothes. I was now in a pair of black jeans and a light blue button down shirt.

I walked out onto the deck and sat down. I think I am going to enjoy tonight a great deal. I stood and turned as she came out. It had been a half hour maybe less. She looked stunning. She was in the dress I had bought her. Her hair was down, her make-up was light. A pair of tear drop earrings were in her ears and a silver necklace was around her neck. She was a vision of beauty. I would never say it out loud, but she was more beautiful then her mother ever could be.

I walked over to her and took her hand and kissed it. "You look stunning." She smiled and blushed.

We walked off the deck down the beach towards the pier. Their was no real need for conversation. Tonight would be the start of something new, something new for us both.


	7. Chapter 7

Hera's Curse

Part Seven

Once more this was for fun and nothing more. I do not own the rights to Percy Jackson, the books or the movies.

The song used here is a Heather Dale song not mine. I do not own the song.

Thanks for all the reviews.

Annabeth's point of view

We walked into the restaurant and walked over to the Hostess. She was a thin young girl around seventeen. The reason I am telling this is because of the way she looked at me then at Poseidon. {No I am not jealous.} She looked at me as if I did not belong with him. She looked him up and down like he was an evening snack. She then turned and looked at me as if to say{go away from him} Poseidon looked at her and gave a small laugh. I think that ticked her off, because her smile at him faded.

She told us it would be about a half an hour for a table{we wanted one by the water} I gave her my name{Though I would have loved to see her expression if he had given his.} We walked over to the bar and sat down to have a drink or two.

I ordered a smash and Poseidon ordered a sunrise.

"You never told me about the other day and the designs you sold." He asked me

"He really loved them." I said thinking of the other day. "I am glad I went with the idea we talked about, thanks for the help by the way."

"Your welcome. Do you have anything else lined up right now."

"Yes. It is something small, but it is still work."

"What is it?" He asked

"I guess with all that's going on I forgot to mention it." He smiled at me. "I got a call from this woman from the school board. They need a special play ground designed for children in wheel chairs. So I took it, it will be easy I already have a great idea."

"Wonderful. What is the idea?"

"I will show you when we get back to my place." He gave a nod.

The bartender came over to us and asked us if we wanted an appetizer while we waited. Poseidon looked at me.

"Want something?" He asked

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes." He looked at the bartender and smiled as he asked for something he knew I enjoyed.

"Can we please have a onion flower."

The man nodded and wrote it down asking us if we wanted more drinks. We got more and sat back watching a band get ready to do a set.

The band was three men and two women. All were dressed like hippies. One even had no shoes on. I was wondering what type of music they would play.

"I hope they are not going to play 6o's stuff." He said watching them set up and do their sound check.

"Why." I asked

"I hate that kind of music."

"No bell bottoms and peace signs hidden in your closet?" I said trying not to laugh as I did so.

"Most certainly not." He laughed and shook his head. "I hid during the sixties."

I burst out laughing trying not to have people look over at me.

"I guess you choose not to wear you hair long and give out flowers."

"I would rather spen an entire summer in the underworld with my brother."

"Ouch." I said shaking my head. "You really hated the sixties."

He me a nod smiling as he did so. "Any ideas for a movie." He asked changing the subject.

"No not yet. I was figuring we could decided when we got their."

"sounds fine with me. Oh I am driving by the way."

"Oh really." I said "I think that might be hard being that I have the keys."

"Do you now." I reached in my bag and frowned. He had my keys, how did he do that. "How did you do that?"

"Magic."

"So not funny." I said shaking my head. "Alright you can drive."

He gave me a half smile placing the keys to my car in his pocket. The bartender came over with our appetizer and set it down. He gave us each a small plate and walked away. We started to pull it apart and eat as the band started to play.

The music started and I knew they were going to play Celtic songs. I looked over at Poseidon and he smiled. One of the women walked up to the microphone and started singing.

_Hush, child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

I knew this song and like it,I turned looking over at Poseidon."Would you like to just stay here instead of going out side." He smiled and gave a nod.

"Yes I was just going to ask you the same thing. Celtic music I like."

_Guileless son,_

_I'll shape your belief_

_And you'll always know that your father's a thief_

_And you won't understand the cause of your grief_

_But you'll always follow the voices beneath_

Poseidon called the bartender over and asked him to let the hostess know we were going to be staying in the bar. The bartender gave us some menus and got us more drinks. I took the menu and gave it a look over. I was torn between a bacon burger or chicken fingers.

"What do you think you want?" I asked Poseidon.

"I am not sue, I think I am going to the Brisket sandwich. What about you?" He now asked me.

"I am going to go with the three cheese bacon burger." I had made up my mind.

He gave a nod calling the guy back over. He order for us making sue the guy knew my burger was to be med-rare. We both got fries with our meals, as well as a order of cheese sauce.{got to have cheese with fries}

We sat moving closer to each other as the band sang on.

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

The second woman now joined the first. I sat myself back and took my drink{my third now} and watched the women sing.

_Guileless son,_

_Your spirit will hate her_

_The flower who married my brother the traitor_

_And you will expose his puppeteer behavior_

_For you are the proof of how he betrayed her_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Hush, child_

_Darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

Poseidon nudged me and pointed towards the far corner. I looked over and shook my head. Their ware two women swaying back and fourth to the music. They were dressed like hippies{must be groupies} I laughed as well as did Poseidon. I was thinking this would be better then a movie. I would see what they played for the next several sets.

_Guileless son,_

_Each day you grow older_

_Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold_

_For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul_

_Will die in returning the birthright he stole_

"I like them, they are good. What do you think?" I asked.

"I like them as well." Was his reply

They sang on and we watched and enjoyed not just the band but each others company. Not that we never had before, but tonight was different. Something about tonight was so new and different.

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Hush, child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

They finished their song and we watched as they were getting ready for the next one. We moved from the bar to a table near the stage.

"What would you say to staying here and watching them instead of the movie?" He asked me. I was surprised, ok maybe not.

"Yes. That's sounds great."

The food was brought over and sat before us. I cut my burger in half just like Poseidon did his sandwich. I took a bite and closed my eyes as the sensation hit my taste-buds. Mummmm that's good, real good. I smiled I looked over at Poseidon. He was enjoying his food just like I was. I took a few fries and dipped them in the cheese.

"This is good." Poseidon said to me

"Yes it is." He smiled at me. This time his smile said something to me it had never before. What was he thinking? I gave him a seductive smile{something for him to think about}

We sat and ate our food and listened to the band play on. Once our food was finished and cleared away we ordered more drinks. The band took a break and we ordered some desert and wine. I got fried ice cream and he got chocolate sin cake. We shared with each other moving our chairs next to each other.

After several more hours and several drinks later, Poseidon payed our tab and we left. We walked out into the night holding hands. We walked down the beach slowly enjoying the night sounds and air. We walked up to my home and onto the deck. I started a fire in the fire pit and we sat back.

"I had a nice time tonight." I said looking over at him.

"I did as well." He replied. "I am glad we stayed and watched the band. They were very good."

"Yes they were."

We sat their for a while making small talk with each other. The night was getting late and I was getting tired. I could tell he was as well. He looked over at me and smiled.

"How do you feel?" He asked

"Wonderful, though I am getting tired. How do you feel?"

"The same. Will you be ok tonight or would you like me to stay." I thought about what he said. I would really love for him to stay, but was it right. Were we rushing things if he did? What would happen if he stayed once more? His kiss this morning took my breath away.

"I would love for you to stay, but is it rushing things?" I finally decided to say what I felt.

"I am not sure. I think we should take things slowly, and let what happens happen. Though if you want I will stay."

I thought about how I had felt when I woke this morning to find myself in his arms. I really enjoyed that. Perhaps it was not pushing things, after all I knew he wold never take advantage of me.

"I think I would like you to stay." Their I said it.

"Then stay I will." He stood and held out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up to my feet.

"For now we will keep things as they were last night. Once the fates decided we will know when it is time for more." He was right. We would just keep things as they were for now.

We walked inside the house and I went and changed into some bed clothes. When I came out he was in some PJ pants and a shirt. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug{a real nice hug} I just stood their with my arms around him and his around me. We stood their for sometime that way just holding each other. We then walked into the room and went to sleep.

I woke the next morning to Poseidon softly calling my name.

"Annabeth." He said softly I opened my eyes and looked up to se his over mine "Good morning." He said

"Good morning." I now knew he was dressed. I slowly sat up and tilted my head. "Is everything ok." I asked

"Yes. I have things to do this morning."

"Another meeting about the mermaids?"

"Yes. As well as a few other Sea Godly duties."

I laughed and placed a hand on his face"Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome."

He stood and looked down at me. I knew he had to go, he had a lot to do. Matter of fact I did as well. I stood and smiled at him. I kissed him and he kissed me back. That kiss was so wonderful, it said so much about what we were feeling for each other.

"I should be done by late evening."

"I can cook for us if you would like."

"I would like that, but I can not promise what time I will get here."

"That's ok. I will start cooking about eight tonight. If you get here before great. If you get here after its ok."

He smiled and gave a nod. He kissed me once more then he walked out of the room and the house.

I decided to take a shower and then get some work done. After my shower and dressing I made some food and coffee. I took my eggs and bacon along with my coffee and sat on the deck. I ate and planed out my day.

1st I would go to the school where I was to design the playground.

2nd I would go shopping for tonight's dinner.

3rd I would clean the house and do some laundry.

I had other things I could add to the list, but for now I would start with this.

After I ate I placed the dishes in the sink grabbed my bag and left. I drove to the school parked nad went into the office. The lady behind the desk smiled at me as she greeted me.

"May I help you." She asked

"Yes my name is Annabeth Chase, the school board hired me to design new playground for the special needs children."

"Yes, I was told you were going to come by sometime with in the next week. Let me get the Principle for you. Her name is Mrs. Spencer."

"That would be great."

She walked off and a few minuets later she came back with the Principe.

"Mrs. Chase how are you?"

"Good" I said shaking her hand.

"Lets go see the area." She said to me.

She gave me a badge and we walked down the hall. We walked to the proposed area, I walked around and made some sketches and took some notes. After about a half an hour I said good buy and left for Waly-mart.

What was I going to make tonight for dinner? I walked through the aisles thinking. I decided on some think steak with onion and some baked red potatoes. I grabbed a Banana cream pie for desert. I got milk a dozen eggs and some Oreo's {I love them}. I checked out and headed home.

Once home after I put everything away I started a load of dark clothes, and started cleaning the kitchen. It took me about forty-five minuets to clean the kitchen. I had hung my dark clothes on the line{I loved the fresh smell} and started the lighter colors. I then went into my room and started cleaning it. Not much to do here, it took me only about twenty minuets. The living room was done already, more than likely by Poseidon. I hung my light colors and then started the whites.

I sat down and had a banana for lunch along with a glass milk. I was about to go into my office to clean it when their was a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it.{never open a door with out asking who it is} I made that mistake{I'll never do that again} Their standing in my door way was none other than Aries himself.{Oh great} I did not even know what to say.

"Well look what we have here."He said looking me up and down as if I was his lunch. "Looks like the kitten's all grown up. I hear kitty cat you are looking for a little action, need me to teach you to purr."{Oh that's just so sick.}

I said nothing to him I just tried to shut the door on him. Stupid me{I AM NEVER OPENING MY DOOR AGAIN} did not look or I would have noticed his huge foot their. His foot stopped the door from closing. He then pushed it open{rather hard} making make take several steps back. He walked in and shut the door behind him locking it. This was not good.

In case you don't know the God of war is a big man. If I had to get into a one on one with him I would loose{How Percy did it I'll never know} He smiled at me walking around my home looking things over. I had one option at this point, go out the back door and head for the water. So that's what I did. I had hoped he would not follow me. I was wrong again. He did follow me and grabbed me by my arm turning me around.

"Let me go." I hissed.

"Or what, you going to go for a swim." He started to pull me towards the house.

I pulled away from him{ I don't know how} and went into the water. I walked out into the surf and he followed.

"Here kitty,kitty." He called after me.

I said nothing just kept walking further into the water. I heard nothing behind me, so I turned to look{just like they do in the movies} he was gone. I turned back around and he was standing in front of me.{How the heck did he do that.} It happened so fast I did not have time to step back. He placed one arm around my waist, the other he used to take my arm.

He was now pulling me closer to him.

"You have grown into quite a woman"

"Let me go you ass." I was now quite mad.

"Respect Kitty." He said leaning closer to me.

Heck no. I pulled back from him struggling to get away. I closed my eyes and in my mind called out to one person Poseidon. I knew one thing Aries hated him and also would not be able to beat him.

"Let me go." I yelled.

"Nope. We need to talk." He started to pull me out of the water towards the shore. I pulled back from him hard and felt a pop in the upper part of my arm. I cried out in pain and he let me go{why I am not sure.} I fell back in the water going under.

I went under and swallowed water{a good deal} I came up coughing and gasping to find no Aries. I looked around and he was no were to be seen. I tried to move my arm but it was too painful. I pulled it close to my chest{which hurt like ...} and placed my good arm over the hurt one.

I started to walk out of the water when I felt a soft touch and an arm go around me. I knew it was not Aries.

"He's gone." Poseidon said. "let's get you to the shore." He sounded pissed, and I mean real pissed. He was in his armor with his Trident in his free hand.

We got to the shore and he scooped me up into his arms. I was passed to someone else. I opened my eyes to see who had me, it was Apollo.

"Take care of her arm, I'll be back after I deal with Aries. Stay with her till I get back." Poseidon told Apollo. His voice was calm, but I could hear the anger hidden in it.

"You got it." Apollo said

Poseidon touched the side of my face with his hand. He smiled at me and then gently kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back." With that said he walked away and before he got to the water he diapered.

I wanted to go with him and watch him squish Aries like the bug he is. I knew it was not a good idea. I closed my eyes, I had forgotten about the pain I was in.

"Your going to be ok." Apollo said as we walked towards my house.

"It hurts." He already knew that.

"Its not broken, it was pulled out of the socket. You'll be ready to cook dinner in no time flat." He placed me down on my bed smiling at me. "Close your eyes Annabeth." I did so and he placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt a warmth wash over me, followed by a calming sensation.

I opened my eyes looking up into his. He smiled at me and helped me to sit up.

"Can you move your arm for me please?" He asked

I smiled and did as he ask me to, my arm moved wonderfully and their was no pain. I gave him nod and smile.

"Thank-you." I said moving my arm around in circles.

"Your welcome." He said helping me to my feet. I smiled and he smiled in return. "Let go get some coffee, my treat."

"Am I allowed to leave?"

"Yes. I was asked to stay with you not lock you up. You really think Aries will show up here again.?" He was right about that. "Lets go."

I gave him a nod and we walked out the door heading towards Starbucks...


	8. Chapter 8

Hera's Curse

Part Eight

I do not own the rights to this story or the movie this was for fun and nothing more.

Thanks for the reviews and the help.

...

Poseidon's point of view.

...

To say I was mad was an understatement, I was beyond that. Ares was a fool if he thought I would not come after him. I hoped for his sake he had go to see Hades in the Underworld. I went straight to Olympus and straight for Aphrodite's temple{yes we had those here on Olympus} Of course she was not their, and you could guess Ares was not in his. By now I was beyond pissed off, I slammed my Trident onto the ground{somewhere their was an earthquake going on right now} Finally I yelled out.

"ARES WHERE ARE YOU." Nothing, no sound, no Ares their was nothing.

"Brother" Oh great it was Zeus. I turned around and looked right at him. He knew by my look and the fact I had slammed my Trident down I was pissed.

"What." I snapped.

"What did he do?" Holey s*** the world must be ending. Zeus has a caring tone to his voice.

"Pulled Annabeth's arm out of it's socket while toying with her. Wonder who put him up to that?" I said not caring if he got mad or anything else.

"He is not supposed to be near her and he knows that. I will summon him here if you promise to keep your cool."

"No promise. He had no right to touch her. So I am not going to promise you anything."

I thought for sure Zeus and I were going to go rounds over Annabeth. To my surprise we did not, for once he was on my side. That was something that never happened{well at least not often.}

Zeus turned towards the west and bellowed.

"ARES COME TO ME AT ONCE."

It took Ares long enough to respond, but he did. He stood their near Zeus and said nothing.

"Care to explain to me what your were doing with that girl?" Zeus questioned.

"Nothing just having a little fun. Not my fault she pulled away from me. I was just playing with her, I was not going to do one thing to her."

I did not buy it, not one bit he was lieing as he always did. I looked at him then at Zeus.

"You really are not going to buy this load of crap are you?" I questioned Zeus. "I mean really he has not seen her in years and now he wants to play." I was trying to keep my cool, buy I was slowly loosing it. I wanted to pound Ares into the ground and then some.

"No Poseidon I do not. Ares I said no one was to touch the girl in any way nor anyone else curse her. While you did not cures her WHY WHERE YOU AT HER HOME." The whole of Olympus shook with his anger.

I actually took a step back to see if my brother was still that same, or someone else. Seeing him like this made me place my anger in check for now. I wanted to keep a cool head about this one. Needed to make sure this was not part of some plan against Annabeth or me. I wanted to see if this was all just an act or for real.

"Well." Zeus said now crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's like I said and nothing more."

I stood their waiting for a chance to grab him and pound him. Zeus turned to face me saying.

"Is she ok, or should I summon Apollo to go to her?"

"Apollo is already their with her, I summoned him on my own."

"I see." Zeus stroked his beard. "Ares if you so much as go near the girl once more I will let my brother unleash his wrath upon you. Do I make my self clear."

"Yep." With his yep Ares was gone. I was amazed that Zeus did something for Annabeth.{something nice that is} On the other hand I wanted to pound Ares into the ground and turn him into a puddle of slime for Aphrodite to wash in.

Zeus did this of course to stop an all out fight or perhaps something worse. I took a deep breath trying to think calming thoughts. I could not afford to loose it right now. I looked at my brother and gave a nod. For now this would have to do. I thanked him then turned and was about to leave when Hermes walked up to me.

"Ummm a 6.0 dude in L.A. Hades is going to be so pissed." He said to me.

"Oh. Tell Hades to talk to Ares he was the cause." I said no more I walked around him readying myself to leave.

I was about to pop away as Apollo calls it when Percy called out to me. Was I ever going to get out of here.

"Father."

"What." I snapped. Snapping was something I was going to be doing a great deal of today.

"Is Annabeth all right?"

"I am not sure. Apollo is with her now, her arm was pulled out of its socket. I was going to go their now." He gave me a nod then turned and walked away.

I quickly left their and was at her home in a flash{another term of Apollo's}

I could smell dinner cooking and could hear Apollo talking to Annabeth. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. I heard a dish break{great} then Apollo's voice at the door.

"Is that you dude." I really hate that word.

"No its the freaking Easter Bunny you fool, open the door." The door opened and Apollo looked me up and down his bow in his hand.

"Nope your not the freaking Easter Bunny." He said suddenly shutting the door in my face. I heard movement and then the door re-opened. Apollo gave me one of his smiles looking rather smug. "The Lady of the house said you may enter, but she had hoped for a chocolate bunny.

"I did not say that you ass." Annabeth shouted. She came over to the door. She looked at me and smiled as she hugged me. "What happened?" She asked "Their was an earthquake in California."

"Yah Hades is not going to be happy about that." Apollo quickly cut in.

"All is well and I will say no more on it." I did not want to get into it any more. I wanted to sit back and think on this and all that has happened. "After I have had time to calm down I Will tell you everything."

"Ok." She said stepping aside for me to come in. I in turn gave her a slight push into her home and I entered behind her shutting the door and locking it.

I walked in and followed her into the kitchen. I walked over to the cabinet she kept her liqueur. I took out the bourbon and pored myself a shot I downed it and had another. I turned and looked back at Annabeth and Apollo, they were were both staring at me.

"I've had a bad day all right." I said poring another. Apollo smiled turned and waved a by to us both. He did not need to say anything, it was not necessary.

After he was gone I walked over to Annabeth and pulled her into a hug. I just held her their, I would have to admit I was scared when she and called out to me. In that moment I had thought Ares was going to hurt her. Deep down I knew he would not really do so, but when she had called out I feared for her.

I hand one arm around her holding her to me, the other was playing with her hair. I closed my eyes, tonight I was going no where. Here was where I was going to stay.

"What is for dinner tonight?" I asked her.

"Red Potatoes and thin steak with peppers and onions."

"Sounds good to me." I said to her placing a kiss on he cheek. "What would you like for desert?" I said with a smile.

"Surprise me." She said pulling me close. "I was thinking you could make us a nice spot near the water so we could eat. I was thinking a nice blanket,candles, and wine."

"Sounds good to me, how much longer till dinner is done?"

"About a half-n-hour."

"Good. I will be on the beach taking care of everything."

I walked out the door and on to the beach. With a wave of my hand I took care of everything. Their was a huge middle eastern tent set up. Inside their was a huge Person run on the floor. A oak floor table with huge pillows around it{the ones you sit on} Their were candle on stands and a fire pit off to the side. The flap was open on the tent and it was facing the water. I walked out and gave a second wave and rose petals appeared as a walk way back towards the house.

I walked back towards the house and paused, a God was in the house with Annabeth. I cleared my sense and could feel Athena's presence. This could go one of two ways. I am sure I do not have to tell you what ways. I walked back to the tent and sat down inside. Better to wait till either Annabeth came to me or I knew Athena was gone.

It was about an hour later when I felt Athena leave. I walked up to the house and inside. Annabeth stood near the door staring at it.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes." She said turning to look at me. "I how ever dropped dinner when my mother poped in unannounced."

"I think dinner is on me tonight." I smiled and waved mt hand towards the beach. She paused looking at me then back towards the beach. "Would you like to talk about it before dinner?"

"No, not at this time if it is all right with you."

"It is." I walked over to her taking her hand in mine. "Lets go eat, you looked starved." She smiled at me.

We walked out the door and out onto the beach.


End file.
